


Witchcraft

by AngelsDemonsAndHuntersOhMy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, Witchcraft, mentions of wicca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsDemonsAndHuntersOhMy/pseuds/AngelsDemonsAndHuntersOhMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out that his new roommate and soon to be best friend practices witchcraft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if any information is wrong. I tried to research a bit of it before I wrote it into the story.

Dean walked down the hallway to go to his new dorm carrying two boxes in his arms. Sam trailing behind him with a cart full of Dean’s belongings. They were both looking or the dorm number; 215A, 215B, 216A, and 216B! There it is. 

“Sam can you grab the key?” Dean asked jutting his hip out to him. Sam took the key out along with Dean’s new pack of gum.

“Hey hey! I said ‘the key’ not ‘the key and my pack of gum’,”Dean said.

“I think I deserve this or my hard work,” Sam said opening the pack and popping a piece into his mouth.

“Yeah pushing a cart.”

“A heavy cart.”

“Yeah whatever. Hurry up,” Dean said pushing the boxes back up to his chest. The boxes were getting heavier.

Sam unlocked the door, pushing it open for Dean. They walked into a simple white painted room with a bed, nightstand, desk and dresser on each side. They noticed the bed across from Dean’s was already made along with some boxes by the foot. Dean walked further in and set the boxes on his desk along with his and Sam’s jacket.

“Alright,” Dean said clapping his hands together, “ Let’s get to work.”

Sam put away all of the desk items, books, pictures, and other knick knacks and charms Dean had. Dean put away all of his clothes, shower stuff, and other personal things away and together they made the bed. It took them about an hour to put everything away, if it was only Dean he would’ve been taking a break every 5 minutes. 

“You’ll visit...right?” Sam whispered. He looked over at Dean with those puppy eyes that never work on Dean.

“Of course. I would never miss my little brother turn into a Sasquatch,” Dean replied elbowing Sam. They sat next to each other for a couple more minutes before getting up and grabbing their jackets. 

“Let’s go get some grub,” Dean said. As they headed to the door Dean noticed something popping out of a box under the bed. He walked over to the bed and bent down reaching to grab the edge of the box and-  
“Don’t touch that.”

Dean swiveled so fast he fell on his ass and hit his elbow on the bed frame.

“What?”

“I said ‘don’t touch that’,” the mysterious boy said, he had a, surprising, yet sexy deep voice. He was tall, maybe six feet, had dark hair pointed in every direction possible, amazing tanned skin and- jeez he was fine as hell.

“Sorry. Didn’t see you there.”

“You should know it is rude to look through other people’s belongings,” he said with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

“I’m sorry man. I was just curious to see who my roommate was,” Dean said. The guy put his hand out for Dean to grab and pulled Dean up. Wow he was strong. 

“Castiel,” he whispered.

“What?”

“Your new roommate is named Castiel,” he said, “but that’s still not an excuse for going through my stuff.”

“Technically I didn’t really go through it,” Dean said rubbing the back of his neck, “I wanted to but didn’t.”

“Alright then. What’s your name?”

“Dean,” he said stretching a hand to Castiel, “Winchester.”

They shook hands and awkwardly stood in the middle of the room staring into eachother’s eyes. A loud cough broke them apart that had both boys jumping.

“Are we getting food Dean?” Sam said looking between both boys.

“Uh yeah. Sam this is Castiel, my new roommate.”

“Hey,” Sam said waving.

“Do you want to come eat with us at the cafeteria?” Dean said jerking his head toward the door.

“No, thank you. My brother, Gabriel, just bought me food so I’m okay.”

“Suit yourself,” Dean said, “See you later.”

Castiel waved and headed to his bed while Dean grabbed Sam’s shoulder and walked them to the elevator. They walked to a bench after grabbing a bacon cheeseburger for Dean and a salad for Sam. 

“I’m telling you, those things are going to kill you,” Dean said pointing at Sam’s salad with his burger. Sam looked at him with the infamous bitch face. When they were done Dean drove Sam over to where Uncle Bobby was waiting for him. From there Sam and Bobby went home and Dean went to his room. When he got to his dorm he felt like shedding his clothes and taking a shower. Forgetting that he, in fact, lived with another human being, he decided to take off his shirt and throw it in the bin and started to unbuckles his belt. Suddenly there was a crash by the closet door. Dean looked over and saw Castiel standing by the door with a box full of office supplies by his feet. 

“Oh uh sorry,” Castiel said bending down to pick up his stuff.

“What are you sorry for I’m the one practically getting naked,” Dean said bending down to help him. Castiel noticed their proximity and how close his face was to Dean’s neck.

“You don’t have to h-,” the word died in his mouth. 

Suddenly blue met green and everything went still. Apparently they had a thing for staring into each others eyes for more than socially acceptable and they barely knew each other. Granted, they both thought the other was good looking and maybe even gorgeous but this would've never happened given it be any other day. Many months went on like that. Dean and Castiel only grew closer and closer. They met each other's families and had dinner together every Monday and Wednesday. People would say they worked like a married couple. Dean made a mess wherever he went with Cas trailing behind him to clean it but Dean made up for it by making dinner and fixing Castiel’s car for free.

Every Thursday night Dean and Cas would stay up late together studying for Friday’s quiz. They would be bundled up on the couch together with their coffee mugs on the table they bought together. Dean would be quizzing Cas on the old beliefs of the human kind and Cas would be quizzing Dean on what to do if someone had water in their lungs. 

“Can I ask you something, Cas? It might be over the line but I’m curious,” Dean suddenly asked.

“Mhmm,” Cas hummed, taking a sip of his coffee.

“The other day I was looking for my shoe and I found some bowls with weird symbols, bones, and foreign herbs. I didn’t mean to go through your box but I was curious,” Dean said defending himself.

Cas was quiet the whole time just staring at Dean. 

“Look-”

“I practice witchcraft,” Cas said with a straight face staring at his coffee.

“What?”

“I do wicca,” Cas said avoiding to make eye contact with Dean. He wasn’t ashamed of his practices but just scared that Dean would be frightened or weirded out and not want to be friends with him anymore. 

“Isn’t that dangerous and somewhat bad?” Dean sounded genuinely curious.

“No, certain people use witchcraft to summon demons and to cause harm. I do white magic, basically everything I do is in good faith and is meant to help people not hurt them,” Cas explained.

“Have you ever put a spell on me?” Dean said smiling.

“Yes,” Castiel said. Dean’s smile faltering for a second. “Remember when you told me you constantly got sick in high school and always missed important stuff?” Dean nodded. “Well I put a protection spell on you so you wouldn’t get sick so much.”

“Wow. Thanks Cas,” Dean whispered.

“You still want to be friends?” Castiel shyly asked.

“Of course I do. Why would you think I wouldn’t want to be friends with you anymore? You’re like my bestfriend.”

“I don’t know. I guess I just didn’t want you freaking out and then not wanting to be friends with me. This doesn’t freak you out?” Cas said looking at his hands.

“No,” Dean said, “In fact I think it’s kinda hot if I must say.”

“What?” Cas’ head snapped up quickly.

“I hope I’m not overstepping any boundaries here,” Dean said looking into Castiel’s eyes, “but I think it’s kinda hot that you have the confidence to use spells and do wicca. I also think that you’re very smart and this just put you up to a 10.”

“Really?” Castiel asked. Him and Dean had rated one other back when they were barely getting to know each other.

It was quiet for a bit longer while Dean went to go serve them more coffee and brought over some pie. The pie was sent over to them yesterday by Mary, Dean’s mother, so they could eat it while they studied. Castiel guessed Dean told his mom about their late night study sessions that involved coffee and snacks. Castiel looked over to Dean when he sat down and had the overwhelming feeling to kiss Dean. He wanted to kiss him for not freaking out, for calling him a ten, and for just being Dean. He’s been wanting to kiss him for a while now but he was scared that it would be awkward if it didn’t work out seeing as they’re roommates.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Dean asked.

“I was just thinking about you,” Castiel said shyly.

“Really? What about?”

“I was just thinking about how lucky anyone would be to have you,” Castiel said. “I was thinking about how amazing you are with your brother and how he sees you as his protector and savior. About how your love for pie competes with the love for your mother. About how much you care for people that are practically family. About how deeply you care for your car and how much you take amazing care of it. About how kind, smart, and funny you are, even when you think you aren’t at times. You are an amazing human being Dean Winchester and anybody would be lucky to have you.”

Dean was speechless. He didn’t know what to say or do, so he put his hand on Castiel’s warm cheek and brushed his finger against it. He looked into Castiel’s eyes, silently asking if this was okay and Cas nodded. Dean leaned forward slowly, noses touching. He pressed his lips to Castiel’s and it felt like home. It wasn’t fireworks or whatever they say in the movies, it felt right and Dean just felt at home. He felt like all the love he had for the man sitting across from him would burst out of his chest. Their whole bodies were filled with a warm glow. They separated and rested their foreheads together.

“Cas?”

“Yes Dean?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you stick around for more. xxx


End file.
